Felt at the Heart
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart. -Helen Keller. This is a bunch of one-shots that are all unrelated, for the Quotes Boot Camp. PLEASE R&R, F&F!
1. Chapter 1

1. Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can. –At First Sight.

**A/N: This is for the competition:**

**Book Quotes Boot Camp**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**A Chance Not Wasted**

Lily sobbed.

She hated him. She would never give him a chance again! How could he?

After all that pleading, begging, teasing, was that all just a lie?

With the one chance that she'd given him, he'd taken it for granted.

After Severus, she couldn't stand boys other than Remus.

And now… when she decided to give him a chance, he just deserted her?

Deserted her in the middle of nowhere? Was this just some nasty prank? Why didn't he say anything when he left?

How could he? And it was her birthday of all days. Of course, James probably didn't know that.

Lily mopped up her tears and looked around. It was a small town. James had flew her here via broomstick. Even though he knew she hated flying.

She had screeched at him to let go of her, but he had promptly plopped her on the broom stick, put his arms around her, and set off.

She had felt safe. Her feelings must have been malfunctioning.

The streets were deserted. She began to wander around, when a man approached her. He was obviously drunk, and his eyes were on her chest, hands reaching out as he stumbled onto her.

She screamed.

Just when you think it can't get worse, it can.

"Get your filthy hands off her you piece of poo!" A familiar voice came as he pulled her out from under them.

She felt safe. In the arms of… James Potter. Her lover.

Wait, what was she saying?! Potter was her enemy, he had deserted her here!

She yelped as she moved away from him.

"Thank merlin I got back in time. Wait… were you crying?" James asked, looking at her eyes.

"Of course I was! You deserted me here, and I was all alone! Do you not know how scary it is to be all alone in a place in the middle of nowhere? Especially when someone deserts you?" Lily shouted at him.

"What? I went off to get yo- I mean, I just went to go to the loo, that's it. There was no need to be worried." James said, stumbling over his words.

Lily started crying again as she threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest.

All of his words seemed to blur in her mind.

"There, there. Everything's alright." James patted her on the back soothingly.

"You complete moron!" Lily sobbed.

"I'm here now. Don't worry." James said.

Lily lifted her head from his chest. James wiped the last of her tears with his fingers, and grabbed her hand as he began to pull her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" James said, smiling mischievously.

"Ugh. I hate secrets." Lily said, as a smile spilled out.

And then James brought a blindfold out and blindfolded Lily as he led her somewhere mysterious. **(A/N: *something mysterious* lol sorry inside joke)**

"Are we there yet?" Lily asked after quite a bit of twists and turns.

"Almost." James said. Lily could practically hear the smirk on his face.

And suddenly, the blindfold was untied, and she had to get used to the light. After her eyes adjusted, she looked around, and gasped.

They were… in a library. But it wasn't just any library. It was a big library. It was THE library.

"Where are we?" She murmured, in shock. She rushed to the books, looking at them, reading from cover to cover. These were all famous and well written books.

"What… how?" She asked as she looked at James.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He smirked. "Now go on, I know you want to."

Lily hesitated, and seeing the look on his face, dived to the books. A few hours passed, and James just watched.

He was happy enough to watch her being happy.

After a while, Lily looked up.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said, smiling as she hugged James tightly. He blushed.

As they moved away, James held something out in front of him. "I have something for you."

It was wrapped, and it was in the shape of some kind of ball.

Lily opened it… to see… a Snitch?

But then something dawned on her. Snitches had flesh memories. But… James wasn't Seeker. He was Chaser.

And then, James touched it, and the Snitch opened up, revealing a ring.

It wasn't an expensive ring, mind you, but it was still beautiful.

It was a pearl. The colours of the pearl was very unique, red and pink. Red like her hair. And the band was silver, with a heart engraved into it.

"Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes, James Potter, yes!" Lily said, tears rushing into her eyes. Maybe for normal girls, this was unusual. But for Lily Evans, it wasn't.

This was the boy she had fallen in love with after all the teasing, even though she told herself not to.

This was the boy that protected her from Slytherins. Or tried to.

This was the boy that she hated so many times, and loved again.

James beamed, and lifted her into the air, laughing.

And just when you think it can't get any better, it can.

And then, he kissed her. He leaned in, and put his soft lips on hers, as Lily gasped, surprised, but happy.

"Happy birthday, Evans."

And that, was the beginning of their relationship.

And a chance not wasted.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! First one down! Yipee!**


	2. Chapter 2

16. Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it. – The Hunger Games.

**A/N: This is for the competition:**

**Book Quotes Boot Camp**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**A Mistake Turned Love**

"Hermione, you need a boyfriend. End of conversation. You're 26, and a very capable witch. And you've got the looks and curves. If you don't get a boyfriend by the end of this month, I will officially stop talking to you." Ginny said firmly.

I looked at my phone, and checked the calendar. The end of the month was a week away.

"Yeah right Ginny, I doubt you'll go that far." I said.

"You want to bet?" Ginny asked with a steely gaze that only Weasley women had.

"Actually, no. Okay, I'll try to date. I'll try. But can you extend the date, since I'm visiting my family for a week from now?" I asked.

"Fine, until October 7th. But that's it." Ginny said.

"Yes ma'am." I said, promptly saluting her.

2 days later…

It was my family banquet. All of my friends… the muggle ones, would be there. And so would my family.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you in ages! My, you've grown so much!" Her mother said, smiling at her.

"Hi mom!" I said, as I hugged her.

"'Mione!" Her dad said, using his old nickname for me.

"Dad!" I said, as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you again!" He said, smiling.

"It's good to be home." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, and Jason's here." Her dad said.

"Really, where?" I said, smile fading a little.

Jason was my old childhood friend, but after he had started growing feelings for me, our relationship had gotten a little awkward.

"Right behind you." A voice came.

I whirled around, to see Jason, with his sunkissed brown hair.

It wasn't that Jason was bad looking; it was quite the opposite in fact. It was just that… he was like a brother to me. He was like Harry, or Ron. I shuddered at the thought of dating Harry.

Jason had gone to America, so I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Jason asked, with a mock smile.

I walked forward and hugged him, just like friends do. Jason, luckily, didn't try to make a move on me.

"It's been a while." I said, as I pulled away.

"It has." I replied.

"Okay everyone, let's sit down." My dad said, as everyone starting sitting down.

"Dibs on the seat next to you." Jason said.

I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You sound so American!" I grinned at him.

"Anything wrong about sounding American?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Ha, you're just the same as usual." I smirked at him.

As the food was laid out in front of us, he dug in. Of course. He was a guy after all.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione, dig in!" My mother said.

I grinned. It was my mother's food. Mother's food was always the best. "Of course!"

I dug in, and sank my teeth into chicken, as the taste of the gravy poured into my mouth. Of course, it was my mother's famous gravy. No one could make the same gravy.

"Mmm…" I said, as I closed my eyes, stuck in this heavenly ecstasy.

As I swallowed, I saw that Jason was now watching me closely.

"Wh-" I began as he reached for my hand.

I quickly pulled away, blushing. "Sorry Jason… it's just that…" I trailed off. What was I supposed to say?

And then it came to me. "I have a boyfriend." I said suddenly.

Jason couldn't speak. "Really? Then why don't you bring him here so I can meet him?" He narrowed his eyes.

He thought I was lying. Which I was, of course. I narrowed my eyes right back at him. Two could play this game.

"Okay, why don't I? When would be good?" I asked.

My parents watched this exchange in silence.

"You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us? We just have got to meet him? What's his name? Is he cute? Does he have a job? Is he responsible?" My mother starting firing questions at me.

"He'll answer all those questions when he gets here." I said, panic building up inside of me.

What had I done?

1 day later…

"Ginny! What have I done?" I said, wailing.

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

"I told my family and friends that I had a boyfriend!"

"You did what?"

And so I explained everything to her. She has heard about Jason before, and has even seen a picture of him before.

"What do I do?"

"You get yourself a boyfriend, or you get a cover boyfriend."

"What?"

"Either get yourself a real boyfriend, or get a guy to cover for you. And before you ask, not Harry."

"Not Ron."

"Not Neville."

"Not Blaise."

"Do you have to say him? Luna's dating him!"

"I know, I know. Who's single, smart, and good looking?"

"There's only one person that comes into my mind. But you won't like it."

"Who, who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"WHAAAAAAAT?" I screeched.

"I knew you wouldn't like it. But it's true. He's single, smart, and sexy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But he's my arch nemesis! And why would he go along with this?" I asked.

"He's more mature now, so he probably doesn't hate you anymore. And you could make a kind of deal with him. If he does this with you, you do him a favour." Ginny said.

"He could say any favour. And what if it was a really bad one?" I asked, shocked.

"Do you have any better ideas?!" Ginny exploded.

"Sorry… no. Okay, I'm going to think about it." I said, breathing in deeply.

After all, I had two days until someone had to come with me. Two days. That was a lot of time, right?

3 hours later…

I walked into Malfoy's office, hoping he wasn't there. Of course, he was.

Seeing me walk into his office, he looked surprised.

"My, my… Granger… what are you doing here?" He stood up.

"I need you to do something for me." I said, gulping.

"You, the stubborn queen, are asking for a favour from me?" His eyebrow went up.

"Please." My voice trembled against my will.

His expression softened. "Sit down, Granger."

I sat down, and explained my situation.

"So you're saying that… you want me to be your cover boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He burst our laughing.

Oh, I knew this was going to happen. I grabbed my purse, and was about to walk away, when he stopped me.

"Wait, I was just laughing at the situation that you're in. Not at the… cover boyfriend part. Just sit down. Let's make a deal." He said.

I breathed in, and sat down once more.

"If I pretend to be your boyfriend and go there for the weekend, will you do me a favour?" He asked.

"Depends on the favour." I said.

"Don't worry, it'll be reasonable." He assured me.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you after." He said.

I sighed in relief. It was going to be okay.

"Lunch with me here tomorrow." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I thought that you were supposed to be the brightest witch of our age?" He said.

My hands clenched. I was supposed to do this with this guy.

"Chill, chill…" He said, as he reached over, and unclenched my fists. "We need to plan our background. How we met, how madly in love we are, how to act, my job, everything."

"Right…" I said, feeling like the stupidest person on earth.

"Got it?" He asked, staring into my eyes with those silver eyes. In fact, now that I looked closely into them, they had flecks of blue in them, just like I had flecks of gold in my brown eyes.

"Yeah."

2 days later…

"Calm down, 'Mione." Draco said, going for his 'nickname' for me. We were almost there, and we were just practicing our backgrounds.

"I know, I know." I breathed in.

I could do this.

As I drove into the house, I saw Jason waiting for me, sitting on the doorstep. My mother and father were watching from the door of my house.

The house, that wasn't my house.

It wasn't my childhood home, but the new one that I had persuaded my parents to buy.

As I got out of the car, I gave a wave to Jason and my parents. Draco got out of the car, as he brushed his platinum blond bangs to the side.

"Hi Jason! Hi mom, dad! This is my boyfriend, Draco." I said, beaming at them.

We had decided to use the same name for him, as well as age and job.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. Your daughter is an amazing person. You've taught her well." He said, smiling as he shook their hands firmly.

Then, turning to Jason, he spoke. "Hey man… 'Mione's told me all about you."

"Really? Because she hasn't told me about you." Jason said, glaring daggers at him.

"I understand that you've been in America for the past few years? And that your reunion was the other day, when you discovered she had a boyfriend? That's probably why you hadn't heard anything. She and I started dating about… three months back, I think." He said, coolly.

I smiled. Draco was a better actor that I thought.

"Now, now… let's all go in!" My mom said, breaking the awkward silence. We walked into the living room, as we all sat down.

Draco and I sat together, while Jason and my father sat in separate arm chairs.

"So, Draco… tell us about your family." My father asked.

Draco kept a smile on his face, although I knew how much it hurt him inside.

"My family… well my father, he passed away a few years ago." Draco started.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." My father said.

"No, it's nothing. My mother, she lives in a nursery home, since she is getting quite old. After my father passed away, I tried my best to take care of her… and I even gave up my job. But… even then, I knew that it wasn't enough. So… in the end… she told me to take her to a nursery home, so that she wouldn't be so troublesome." Draco said.

Everyone listened carefully. Even I was drawn to his story, although I had heard it already. Almost all of it was true. Except it wasn't a nursery home, she just had more house elves attending to her. She paid them, apparently.

"A while after that, after I got a new job as a doctor, I met 'Mione. Again, actually. We went to school together, but back then… we weren't exactly friends. But then we got talking again, and we started dating." He said, ending with a smile.

"You do seem like quite the capable fellow." My father said, smiling as my mother came in with tea.

Jason just glared.

"Oh yes, did I tell you, Hermione? Jason will be staying here, since his parents decided to return to America early." My mother said, smiling.

I groaned inside. "That's great!" I smiled.

And in that instant, Draco took my hand. I stiffened automatically, and then eased, remembering that everyone was watching.

I looked into Draco's eyes, to see any sign of what he was thinking, but all I could see was interest. He was carefully listening to my dad talk about fishing. Amazing. I'd heard him talk about fishing a million times and I pretty much fell asleep every time he started talking about that.

Draco squeezed my hand.

I smiled. Two can play that game. I leaned my head against his shoulder, looking at my father, smiling.

"If you two are so madly in love, then why don't you kiss?" Jason asked, abruptly.

"My pleasure." Draco said, as he leaned in and kissed me, holding the back of my head.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I quickly pushed him away. "Draco! My parents are watching!"

My parents laughed. All Jason could do was look disappointed, and sad.

"Okay, why don't you two get settled into the spare guest bedroom, while I prepare dinner?" My mother asked.

"Sure!" I said, smiling, as I took Draco's hand in mine and tugged it to get our stuff from the car.

He smiled back, as he lifted me up, carrying me all the way to the car while I laughed like a little kid. Even in acting, I was enjoying myself.

"She seems happy, doesn't she…" I heard my mom murmur.

As Draco finally put me down, I unlocked the trunk while taking our stuff out.

"So, do you think we convinced them?" I whispered.

"I nearly convinced myself." He whispered back, laughing.

I took our suitcases out, and closed the car trunk.

"I can't believe we have to deal with two days without magic. How do muggles live?" He said exaggeratedly.

"With devices like the car, and phones, and cool stuff like that." I said, punching him jokingly on the shoulder.

"Well phones and cars are cool." Draco said, looking at my blue Hyundai Sonata.

"Come on, let's go before they start worrying." I said, as I began to drag my suitcase after me.

Draco swiftly took my suit case from me, and started dragging both his and mine towards the house.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He smirked. "A man's got to do what a man's got to do!" **(A/N: LOL sorry another inside joke)**

As we got to the house, laughing, my dad tapped Draco's shoulder. "Can I talk with you?"

"I'll go on ahead." I said. I knew what was ahead. It was the father talk. Saying 'if you hurt my daughter, I'll hurt you'. He had always dreamed of saying something like that. And now it was finally here.

My heart throbbed. It hurt to lie to my parents.

I found the spare guest room, and put down our suitcases. Thank merlin there were two beds.

As I threw myself on one of the beds, Jason came in and stopped.

"Hermione? This isn't your room. The other one is."

"Oh sorry!" I said as I got off the bed and got the suitcases. I went into the next room… and saw… one bed. A king size bed. Oh merlin.

A second later, Draco came in.

Seeing the situation, he quickly spoke. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"…Okay." I replied.

"So let's unpack." Draco said, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Right! I said, as I began to unpack into my drawer. Draco has his own drawer, and once I'm done unpacking, I fall onto the bed.

And fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's early. A blanket is covering me, and I get up, sleepily, to see Draco lying on the floor. He looks cold. Very cold. He must have given me the blanket, and slept on the cold hard floor. I look at the clock. 5 AM. Way too early.

I should just go back to sleep. But Draco… he just… looks… cold. And innocent. I take my blanket, and cover Draco. I get back on the bed, and try to sleep. But it's cold. I sigh, as I get on the floor beside Draco, and set the blanket on top of both of us. And with him, beside me, I fall asleep once again.

When I wake up, I open one eye to see sunlight pouring in through the curtains. I open the other one, and look to see Draco staring at me.

I let out a squeak of surprise, as he chuckles.

"What the? How long have you been awake?" I asked.

Ignoring my question, he speaks. "You look peaceful when you sleep. I like watching you like that."

I shudder. "That sounds creepy."

He laughs. "Get up. It's almost breakfast." I can feel his breath on my face.

I bolt up, and burst into the shower. As I quickly take off my clothes, I turn the shower on, and try to slow down my heart, which is beating all too quickly.

I'm not supposed to fall in love with the cover boyfriend. He's just a cover after all.

5 hours later…

We are outside. We're fishing. Yay…

My father wanted to take Draco out fishing, so here we were. With Jason. The weather was quite chilly for a September evening. I shiver.

Seeing me shiver, Draco hands me his leather jacket.

"Thanks." I say gratefully.

"No problem." He says. And then he leans in to whisper into my ear. "Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it."

His hot breath tickles my ear. His words take me by surprise, but I giggle as if I've just heard something funny, and give him a peck on the lips.

Only he doesn't let it be just a peck, he takes into a whole different level. I pull out to gasp for air, and he just smiles.

Jason roughly gives Draco a fishing rod, and they begin their fishing, talking their men talk as I watch.

I can't believe how quickly the time is going. Tomorrow, we'll have to leave.

My parents already love Draco. They are convinced that we are madly in love. Ginny's crazy plan has worked. But why do I feel so guilty?

3 hours later…

We eat dinner at the dining table, and all Jason does is glare. I can't help but feel a little bad, for lying to him.

I yawn. Today has been a long day.

Draco looks at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but I think Hermione's tired. I think that she should sleep early today." He said to my parents.

"Of course!" They say, and their admiration for his caring is obvious.

He takes my hand and leads me to our room. But right outside of it, he kisses me. I gasp in shock, and the first thought that comes into my mind is that Jason must have followed us, and that's why Draco is acting this way.

So I deepen the kiss. When we pull away, he just smiles gently, and leads me into the room. Right before I enter, I look around, but see no one.

Draco sighs.

"Brush your teeth." He says.

"Ugh… do I have to?" I ask. I feel so weirdly tired.

"I thought that your parents were dentists! How can you not brush your teeth!" He says, smirking.

"When did I tell you that they were dentists?" I ask.

"In Year One, you mentioned it." He said, sheepishly.

"You remember that?" I asked, surprised.

"I remember everything about you. I always watched you." He said. "Now brush your teeth."

I go brush my teeth obediently, thinking about what he just said.

When I come back, Draco is already sleeping… on the bed.

I anxiously get into the bed beside him, and tuck the blanket around us both.

Right when I'm about to fall asleep, he snuggles into me.

I tense, and then relax. Draco's just sleeping. Anyways, it feels… kind of good. Kind of safe.

And then I fall asleep.

I wake up. Draco's hand is holding mine, and as I get up, I remember that it's the last day. Sadness comes. It was fun when he was with me.

I enjoyed being his girlfriend, even if it was all fake.

I get ready, and by the time I'm done, he's awake.

2 hours later…

"Bye mom. Bye dad. We had a great time! Bye Jason! Say hi to your parents, and I hope you had a good time!" I called, as the car drove away.

After a while, I finally ask. "So what's the favour?"

"Forget it." He mumbles.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"I said forget it." He repeats.

"No. You did a favour for me, I did a favour for you. Now tell me what you need." I said firmly.

"I don't need anything." He says, looking forward, and not into my eyes.

"Merlin, Draco! What do you need!" I asked.

"I need you, okay? It's unreasonable, so I'm not going to ask for it." He said.

There was silence.

"See? Why would you want me anyways?" He mumbled.

I stopped the car abruptly. And then, I kissed him.

He was shocked. But then he kissed back. Or started to at least, when the car behind us honked.

I pulled away, smirking, as I started the car again. "Do you understand how I feel now?"

"Granger, you're the one person I don't understand. But I'm not stupid enough to not understand that." He drawled.

And so, I turned the radio on, and drove the car back home.

My life was about to get way better.

**A/N: Hope you liked. I know that it was really, really, long. Sorry for that! Actually, I had this idea a long time ago, and when I saw this quote, I was just like, yes. Yes. So then I wrote it, and it ended up being really long.**


	3. Chapter 3

18. You don't forget the face of the person who was your last hope. – The Hunger Games.

**A/N: This is for the competition:**

**Book Quotes Boot Camp**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Last Hope**

_Interview with Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater:_

_Interviewer: We heard that you encountered Harry Potter and the Golden Trio after they had gone missing. What happened exactly?_

_Draco Malfoy: Well all of the Death Eaters were trying to find him, and especially my parents. They were trying to win back the Dar-Voldemort. So when some Snatchers found them, my parents were thrilled._

_Interviewer: Where did the Snatchers find them?_

_Draco Malfoy: I'm not actually that sure, because what mattered to my parents was that they might have found Harry Potter. Bellatrix, my aunt, kept on urging me to tell them if it was really Harry Potter along with Ronald Weasley and… Hermione Granger. I told them that I didn't think that it was them._

_Interviewer: Did you really forget that it was them?_

_Draco Malfoy: You don't understand, do you. You don't forget the face of the person that was your last hope. Or shall we say, faces, of the people. Just because I was a Death Eater doesn't mean that I liked being one. My father had influenced me to become a Death Eater, but in fact, I was just a regular cowardly idiot. So I joined the Dark Side, because I thought that I would die otherwise. But when I saw them… I saw the conditions they were in. They were in bad condition. And it made me think. They were still fighting. Even in disappearance, they were fighting._

_Interviewer: How did you know this?_

_Draco Malfoy: Well they had the Sword of Gryffindor. Which was supposedly in Bellatrix's vault._

_Interviewer: Continue on what you were talking about before._

_Draco Malfoy: Which part? The fighting part?_

_Interviewer: Yes, the fighting part._

_Draco Malfoy: Of course. I was thinking. These people, children. They were merely children. They were fighting. And I… I was just hiding. I was being a coward. So… I decided to be brave for once. And so I told them that it wasn't them. Afterwards, when they found out that it was indeed Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, I was tortured. My father tortured me. He did the Cruciatus Curse on me. It was terrible. But even then, I tried to be brave. Because all I could remember was Hermione. She had been tortured by Bellatrix. It was terrible. She just kept on screaming, and all I could do was watch. I was such a coward. I still am._

_Interviewer: Do you know anything about Hermione Granger's scar that says 'mudblood'?_

_Draco Malfoy: *flinches* Bellatrix did it to her._

_Interviewer: Do you have anything else you want to say?_

_Draco Malfoy: Well, I want to thank them. Thank the Golden Trio for fighting. Without them, everything… would collapse. They were our only hope. And they saved us. I want to thank Herm-Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. And most of all… I want to apologize. That's it._

_Interviewer: One more question! Do you have any attractions to Hermione Granger?_

_Draco Malfoy: Yes… in fact, I always have. But me being the coward, I could only call her 'mudblood' and watch her being tortured. That's all I want to say. Goodbye. Thank you for your time. *leaves*_

_Interviewer: That is a little on what happened in the Golden Trio's disappearance, and also a little about Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I don't usually do something like this, but I decided to today. Third one done! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

8. Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied. – Pride and Prejudice.

**A/N: This is for the competition:**

**Book Quotes Boot Camp**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Never Give Up**

_My True Identity_

_I was already an outlaw. A 'mudblood'. I should try my best to fit in. And so, my goody-two shoes act began._

_As the years went by, I earned my status. A goody-two shoes mudblood. Of course, I had another name, that I preferred more, but not much people called me by it. The brightest witch of her year._

_'Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so. Those who do not complain are never pitied.'_

_That's the quote from Pride and Prejudice. I quite enjoyed that book, and especially that quote. I liked that quote because… it related to me._

_I was called a goody-two shoes mudblood. But my true identity wasn't that. My true identity, was a persevering girl who never gave up. Or so I liked to think._

_Everyone suffers. I know that. But not everyone is pitied. I was one of the few that was not pitied. Me, pitied? I decided, after I met Ron and Harry and became their friends, that I would try to smile. Always._

_But just because you try doesn't mean that you will always succeed._

_I didn't want to be pitied. And so I didn't complain. It fit perfectly along with my goody-two shoes act._

"That's not true." A voice cut into my writing.

I spun around, to see Ron. My husband.

"I-" I began.

"Just because you don't complain doesn't mean that you aren't pitied. Sometimes, people pity you BECAUSE you don't complain. They pity you. They pity you trying to be strong. Because they don't want you to have to be strong. If you weren't in a bad situation, you wouldn't have to be strong. That's why they pity you sometimes." Ron said.

"But Pride and Prejudice sai-" I started.

"Books aren't always right. No one is always right. Not even you, 'Mione." Ron said gently. "No one's perfect. But that's why they're loved. They're loved for both their imperfectness as well as their perfectness."

"You've got to accept that, 'Mione." Ron hugged me.

"I know… and thanks. I'll try my best." I said. "But just because you try doesn't mean that you will always succeed."

"But you will succeed. I know you will, 'Mione. Because I know you. You will try your best, no matter what. Because that's the kind of person you are. A persevering girl who never gives up." Ron smiled at me.

"And if you can't, I'll be there for you… to help you. And then, we can try together." Ron said, his chin on my head, arms wrapped around me.

"Because everything is easier with more people. Right?" Ron asks, smiling.

"Yup. That's right." I say softly, a new sort of confidence in me.

I can try. Even if I fail, I'll try again. If you can't succeed, try, try again.

**A/N: That was a short one. Anyways, hope you liked!**


	5. Chapter 5

50. Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end. – Twilight.

**A/N: This is for the competition:**

**Book Quotes Boot Camp**

**Hope you enjoy! J**

**The Dream**

"Ginny Weasley. Will you marry me?" That was how the dream began.

Of course, each time, she would always be about to say yes, but then He Who Must Not be Named would appear and kill him.

And then, the second part of her dream, turned into reality.

Harry died. For real.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together. Come." His voice was cold, and everything was silent.

Ginny's loved one, dead. Gone.

"NO!" Their teacher, the one who always held her head high, and taught them lovingly… had just screamed a word that everyone was feeling.

And then Ginny screamed. "NO!"

She couldn't hear anything, only a loud buzzing. All she could see was Harry. Her fists clenched. How dare they do something like this to him. How dare they.

"He beat you!" Her brother's voice pulled her out of her daze.

And everyone started screaming.

And Neville stepped forward, trying to attack, but was easily disarmed.

Ginny fell back into her daze, seeing Harry. Wait- did his eyes just open? Ginny blinked hard. They were closed. Was it an illusion? What if- what if Harry was still alive?

And then came the chaos. A giant came running from the forest, screaming "HAGGER" and hell broke loose.

After the commotion, Harry had disappeared.

That was right. The Invisibility Cloak. That was what must have happened. He was still alive. HE WAS STILL ALIVE! Ginny felt a grin on her face.

Ginny took her wand out, looking for an opponent. Bellatrix was there. Ginny started throwing hexes, and she was soon accompanied by Hermione and Luna. And suddenly…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed as a killing curse missed Ginny by an inch.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley was not one to be messed with.

"Out of the way!" She said as she started attacking Bellatrix.

They were equal. Ginny could feel fear now. What if her mother died? She had already lost Fred. FRED WAS DEAD! But what if her mother died too?

"No! Get back! Get back! She is mine!" Her mother said as a few students tried to help her.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" Bellatrix sneered, laughing.

"You – will – never- touch – our – children – again!" Molly Weasley screamed.

And then Ginny spun around, feeling something creepy. Voldemort, with his wand, pointed at her mother.

"PROTEGO!" Came his voice as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled in joy. She had been right. He was alive.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry said loudly.

Ginny could feel pride and joy flowing through her.

The two of them conversed, as they threw hexes at each other.

And finally, it was over. Voldemort was dead. And Harry, alive.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

"Ginny, let's go on a picnic, just the two of us! For dinner." Harry said, smiling.

"Okay!" Ginny said as she beamed at him.

It was after the War. They had started dating after Harry had confessed to her right after the victory.

And so they went on their own little date.

It was by the lake, where there was plenty of grass. Harry lay down everything, and put everything where they should be with his wand.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny said, after they had eaten.

"I love you too." Harry replied, as he smiled.

Then, he took her out on his Firebolt, her riding with his arms around her. It ecstasy.

By the time they landed, it was nearly twilight.

And then, came the first part of her dream.

"Ginny Weasley… Will you marry me?" Harry was on his one knee, and had the ring out. The ring that had suddenly appeared out of the Snitch that he had begun playing with.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes, Harry!" Ginny said as she squealed hugging him as he spun her around.

"I love you so much!" Harry said as he kissed her.

"As do I, Harry. As do I." Ginny said, smiling.

Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end.


	6. Chapter 6

43. You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! – Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

**A/N: This is for the competition:**

**Book Quotes Boot Camp**

**Hope you enjoy! J**

**Learning to Accept**

"He's a Malfoy! A FUCKING Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"SO?" Harry's voice was strained with emotion.

"SO? He's a DEATH EATER for Godric's sake!" Ron replied. "And YOU want to be friends with him! YOU want ME to be friends with him! Over my dead body! He was born a Malfoy, and he will always be."

"Dammit Ron! He's a better person! He's a great man now. He's a Healer now, and a lot of people respect him!"

"So? Don't you remember what he's done to us?" Ron asked.

"He's changed! So calm you ass down and learn to accept it!" Harry said.

"Hermione! Come on, you understand how I'm feeling right now, right?" Ron desperately turned to her.

"I understand. But I'm also considering what Harry's saying. I've met Draco a few times and he is a changed man. I'm willing to try and be friends with him." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"WHY? He called you a mudblood several times! He's hurt you! Why do you want to become his friend?" Ron asked.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! He's changed! What's past is done and only the present and the future matter now!" Harry interrupted.

"But you can't erase the past just like that. He's a Malfoy, guys." Ron said.

"You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be!" Hermione said.

"Oh I know. Ron are you reacting this badly because if Draco and I become friends you'll be left all alone?" Harry asked.

"N-no! Of course not!" Ron denied, face turning red.

"Because if you are, that's obviously not true. Why would he just desert you? If your friendship was that weak, why would he even be trying to convince you to try to become Draco's friend?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What she said." Harry said, nodding. **(A/N: That's what she said! Sorry, just ignore me.)**

"But- but- he's… a Malfoy…" He whispered.

"Actually, he's not a Malfoy now. He changed his last name to Black, his mother's maiden name." Hermione said.

"And you know this… how?" Ron asked.

"I work at the Ministry, stupid." Hermione said, as if everyone in the Ministry should know that. "Anyways after he became a Healer, I've kept a close eye on him to see how he's doing."

"You did what? Without telling me?" Ron exclaimed.

"She's not obliged to tell you everything, Ron." Harry said, laughing.

"But it's about Malfoy!" Ron protested.

"Get used to calling him Black." Harry said.

"Are you serious about this?" He asked.

"Yes. I sincerely want to become his friend." Harry said.

"I second that." Hermione said.

"Well… I guess I have no choice. I have to third that." Ron said, smiling sheepishly.

"YEAH!" Harry said, whooping.

**A/N: I understand this sucks. But I just couldn't think of what else to do so I just kind of ended up doing it…**


	7. Chapter 7

23. Betrayal. That's the first thing I feel, which is ludicrous. For there to be betrayal, there would have had to been trust first. – The Hunger Games.

**A/N: This is for the competition:**

**Book Quotes Boot Camp**

**Hope you enjoy! ****J**

**Marriage Law**

I stared at the paper in her hands and blinked twice. I shook my head, and looked at it again.

The contents did not change.

_Dear Ms. Ginevra Weasley,_

_This is a letter informing you of the new marriage law that will commence in 2 days._

_Since the numbers of witches and wizards have dropped rapidly since The War, the Ministry of Magic have decided to make a Marriage Law to quickly reproduce witches and wizards._

_I apologize sincerely for the short notice, but please try your best to adapt with this._

_Your partner will be the following:_

_Blaise Zabini._

_Thanks, and have a great day,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

I could see that my name and partner had been written in by hand.

This had to be a joke. A MARRIAGE LAW? And of all people, BLAISE ZABINI? Why not Harry? They were already going out. Couldn't Kingsley consider that? (Maybe it was fate, but Ginny didn't want to consider that)

Zabini was a Slytherin, and Slytherins were all jerks.

Was that stereotypical?

I sighed. Why not Harry? I let a sigh in frustration once more, as I crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it at the door where it hit someone's face. More like Harry's face.

"Gin, did you get the letter too? Please tell me that my letter was just a prank. Please." Harry said, a desperate expression on his face.

"Read the paper I just threw." I said, sighing.

He uncrumpled the piece of paper and read it. Two seconds later, he let a scream of frustration out.

5 seconds later, Ron and Hermione appeared.

"You guys got it too?" Hermione said, breathing heavily.

The expressions on Harry's and my face showed it all.

"UGH! Who did you guys get?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy." Harry said softly.

"Blaise." I said.

"Better than me. I got Malfoy." Hermione said, scowling in disgust.

"I got Lavendar." Ron said.

"At least you can be kind of happy." I said.

We all sighed at once.

What would become of us? (Would they be happy?)

* * *

"Hello. We'll be seeing each other quite often from now on, so we might as well start over." Blaise put his hand out. "Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley, your future wife." I said, as I smiled weakly, holding my hand out to him.

He firmly shook it.

"And you may kiss the bride."

He leaned in and kissed me. (And what a great kiss that was. Not that she'd admit it)

A new start, a new beginning.

* * *

Blaise and I were at our new home, trying to adapt.

Blaise and I were trying their best to get along. But sometimes, even the most perfect pairs did not get along very well. (Of course, Ginny wasn't implying that they're the most perfect pair)

"Blaise, can you please get off your lazy ass and get a job?" I asked.

"Come on, sweetie, you know that I work at home." Blaise said.

"And where's the money you get? We need to pay for the house, and fill in our debts. I don't want to do everything on my own!" I said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, I'll try my best." Blaise said, sighing.

I just gave an abrupt sigh and apparated to Harry's house, looking for some comfort. I saw Pansy and Harry kissing passionately. I was stuck in my spot, not knowing what to do. I quickly apparated away. (The love of her life, in love with her worst enemy)

I came back and put my face in my hands.

"What's wrong, darling?" Blaise asked coming to sit beside me.

I turned to him, and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"There, there..." Blaise said, as he tried to comfort me. He wasn't very good at comforting people. (Or so he thought)

I eventually fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from crying and from the stress.

When I woke up, I found that Blaise was gone.

A note was left, on the kitchen counter.

_I went to get a job._

_I hope you're feeling better._

_Blaise_

I took the note and held it against my chest. He didn't know how much those words comforted me.

* * *

"Lookie here, it's Potter's ex, isn't it? He still cares about you doesn't he? Why don't I take you as hostage?" Rodulphus snickered, as he held me in a choke hold, wand held, tip pointed at my head.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as I squirmed, but all he did was hold me tighter.

"Did you know who told me where you were? Your husband. Blaise Zabini." Rodulphus snickered once more.

Betrayal. That's the first thing I feel, which is ludicrous. For there to be betrayal, there would have had to been trust first.

I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. (And hear her someone did)

"Let go of my wife, you son of a bitch!" Blaise's deep voice shouted as he kicked Rodulphus, freeing me from his grip.

He started punching him and kicking the shit out of Rodulphus, and all Rodulphus could do was give out yelps of pain.

"Enough, Blaise." I said, as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath in, and tied Rodulphus off as he dropped him off at the Ministry of Magic. After that, he hugged me for a long time, before he fell asleep on my shoulder.

It felt good to be cared for.

Sometimes, people provoked you. But you couldn't always believe them.

If you save someone's life, they tend to trust you more.

* * *

"Blaise! I'm pregnant!" I said excitedly.

"That's great!" Blaise answered excitedly. "I'm going to be a dad!"

I smiled. I'd grown to love him over the years. I didn't know when, but I had fallen in love with him.

"I love you, Blaise."

"I love you too." He replied. (And so he did.)

**A/N: Hope you liked. R&R, F&F**


	8. Chapter 8

4. There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor. – Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince.

**A/N: This is for the competition:**

**Book Quotes Boot Camp**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Albus Severus Potter**

"We have Potions now?" Scorpius groaned.

"Unfortunately." Albus replied.

They had the worst teacher for Potions ever. Professor Mrat. They called him Professor Prat.

"Be polite, you two!" Rose scolded them.

"How can we be polite to a horrible, disgusting beast?" Albus asked.

"Nicely phrased." Scorpius grinned.

"Come on, we'll be late!" Rose said, as she ushered them past the many twists and turns, up and down the many stairways, until they finally got to the Potions classroom.

"You're late, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. 30 points from Gryffindor, 10 for each of you." Professor Mrat said, sneering at them.

"My bad." Albus said nonchalantly as he took a seat at the back of the classroom.

"Sir." Professor Mrat narrowed his eyebrows.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." Albus replied, smiling angelically at him.

There was snickering.

"You know what I meant! Another 10 points from Gryffindor! And, you have detention with me for a whole week! Come at 6 o'clock, sharp. If you're late, you'll have to pay me with more detentions!" This time it was Professor Mrat that was smiling.

Albus rolled his eyes.

As Professor Mrat began to talk, a paper airplane hit Albus on the head so hard that he felt dizzy. Albus opened it wearily, knowing that if he didn't, more like that one would come.

The pretty writing was obviously from Rose.

_ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER YOU JUST CAUSED US TO LOSE 40 HOUSE POINTS AND YOU HAVE DETENTION! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT'S AT 6 O'CLOCK? YOU HAVE QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS!_

This caused Albus to panic.

Another airplane hit Albus on the head, on the exact same spot.

This time, it was a feminine and slender writing-Scorpius.

**Ha, you miss out on Quidditch practice. All the better for Slytherin!**

Albus sighed. What a terrible disaster.

He would later write a letter to his parents explaining what had happened, and would get the reply, 'Like father like son… what a shame. I'd hoped that you'd take after me.'

**A/N: Hope you liked.**


End file.
